


Не лезь ко взрослым

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Кагеяма, мелкий.
Kudos: 3





	1. Куроо [1]

Кагеяма, мелкий, не лезь ко взрослым -  
Ни к Ойкаве, ни даже к остальным:  
Ивайзуми-сан - просто переросток,  
А Шимизу - просто обычный дым.

Кагеяма, мелкий, не слушай взрослых -  
Королей и демонов всех мастей...  
И меня не слушай.  
Пусть всё непросто,  
Ты поймёшь простой секрет всех властей.


	2. Кагеяма

Куроо-сан,  
Вы помогли мне,  
Правда.  
Я много понял, много осознал.  
Ойкава с Ивайзуми пусть не рады,  
Вот только я не верю добрым снам.

Куроо-сан,  
Спасибо за подсказку.

Мы встретимся, но только как враги.  
Я не ищу от этого отмазку,  
Как сильно вы бы мне ни дороги.


	3. Куроо [2]

Ты Хинату встретил. Он странный малый.   
Не общайся очень уж много с ним:  
Смотрит на тебя так а-ля устало,  
Но внутри он явно не просто дым.  
Он опасней, может быть, чем Ойкава,  
Пусть его и держит тот тихий кот...

Ты наживки все так послушно /схавал/,  
Будто и не знал, что к чему ведет.


	4. //куроо

Я ведь говорил: к взрослым лезть не стоит —  
Слишком много лживых у них историй...  
Рыжик снова что-то там тараторит,  
А на слух — как будто бы кот Баюн.  
Я ведь говорил. Ты же слушал, мелкий.  
А теперь — ввязался во все разделки  
И во всей отчаянной перестрелке  
Еще никогда не сказал "боюсь".  
Скажешь ведь, я знаю. Однажды скажешь,  
Если рыжику докучат проказы,  
Если ты не сможешь понять приказы,  
То почувствуешь, что такое страх.  
Ты такой везде. И Ойкава знает —  
Он тебя так мило оберегает...  
Ну а рыжик приторно молвит "с нами  
Ты теперь всегда и во всех мирах".


End file.
